Life's Little Miracles
by AaOWaSaCD4ever
Summary: I haven't abandoned anything! I'M STILL HERE! I'M ALIVE! This IS the sequel to "Secretless"... So spread the word! :D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! :D Believe it or not, I'm actually writing this the day after I finished "Secretless", and am currently on the bus, on the way home from school, trying to think of a name for this story... (Yes, I know, it's been a few months guys... I realize this. xD ) Hmmm... How about... "Life's Little Miracles"! Yes! It's perfect! Don't you agree? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, you don't know what I have planned... Yet. ;) Do give me suggestions. Please, don't hesitate. :) I think I'll start writing now... And you'll start reading! :D Well, I'll talk to you more when you're done. :) As I always say... READ ON! Boy it's good to be back...**

* * *

**Chapter One/Cole's P.O.V./The next day...**

I'd woke up the next day, feeling like an entirely different wolf... Once again. Yesterday, Tori, my soon to be mate and current Lover, and I decided to go and make wedding arrangements with Eve, our pack's current Alpha Female. Eve approved of our marriage, and said we could have the wedding anytime we wanted. After a small discussion with my Lover, we both decided on having the wedding within the week. We went home, watched the sun go down, and once it did, layed as far back in the den as we could, cuddling, and making small talk until we fell asleep... But back to the present time.

I watched Tori as she slept. Wrapped in my arms, her side slowly rising and falling, a smile on her face. I knew I would have to wake her up for her Alpha duties, and soon, that smile would disappear unfortunately... I went back to thinking to myself... About everything really. Mostly about what would happen once we a were married. I remembered once of the small conversations we had last night. The topic being about... 'Mating'. I won't say to much, but we came pretty close last night. It wasn't because we actually WANTED too, but... Well, we kind of wanted too... But it was mostly because mating season was near. The 'heat' was going to be hitting her earlier than most in the pack, and I felt bad for her. I could tell, because some of the scent from the 'heat' was already starting to emit from her, and to be honest, it was getting to me. We didn't get intimate though, because we remembered we weren't even married yet, so it wouldn't be right. It made us think a little more, so we held back... Minutes felt like seconds, and eventually, the time had come... I had to wake her up now. Reluctantly, I nuzzled her cheek lovingly, licking it a little.

"Tori my Love... It's time to wake up..." I whispered in her ear, kissing it.

She groaned a little, still smiling, and nuzzled up into my neck, making me smile.

"Thank you Cole..." She said, kissing my neck.

It surprised me a little to see that she didn't lose her smile. That same beautiful smile was still plastered on her face. It made me smile like a fool, and made my tail wag when she sat up and looked at me like that.

"What?..." She asked, tilting her head cutely.

"N-Nothing... You're just so perfect." I said, wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly, yet gently.

"You're so sweet..." Tori said, hugging me back.

We hugged for a few more seconds before we had to break it up. She stood up, giving me a kiss on the top of my muzzle, looking down on me for once.

"I'll see you soon Cole... I love you." She said, staring into my eyes, making me stare back.

"I love you too Tori... See you soon." I said, kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled, and turned to leave. The next few days were basically the same. Of course, she does get two days off out of the week, but other than that, it was all the same. Not that it was a bad thing... The only problem was that each day became more and more painfully long. Eventually though, we got to the point where our wedding was tomorrow! The anticipation was killing both of us...

**Chapter: 1/One Day Before The Wedding...**

One day... One day... One more day, and we can be together forever. Our wedding was tomorrow, and let me tell you, I was nervously excited. I couldn't stop moving around, and felt like I had to much energy pent up in me. Funny thing was, I had felt like this all week. I tried to burn away some of the energy, but I only ended up losing fat and gaining muscle. It was almost annoying! I was currently trying to climb back into my tree like I always used to do when I was still a hybrid, falling nearly everytime I tried to grab the branch. I longed to sit in my tree once again... I could hear the faint sound of paws stepping on dirt, and turned around. Humphrey was walking up the hill that led to my den, looking at me.

"Cole, what are you doing?" He asked, shaking his head and tilting it to the side in confusion, smiling a little.

"Trying to get back up in my tree!" I said, jumping for the branch again.

He chuckled, watching me fall, run back up the hill, and try again. Of course, I fell again.

"Why don't you just fly up there? It would be a lot easier you know." He informed, a little sarcasm showing in his tone.

"Because I feel more energenic than ususal, and need to use it somehow!" I said, jumping again, and grabbing the branch.

Humphrey shook his head again, laughing.

"Again? You felt like this for a few days." He said.

"I know, and it's really annoying...!"

I pulled myself up onto the branch finally, grunting and groaning as I did, looking out over Jasper Park. I sighed in relief...

"It's been so long since I've been up here..." I said, smiling.

"You can fly, and this amazes you?" He asked, sitting down at the base of my tree, smirking.

"I've played on this tree ever since I've been able to walk. I refuse to ditch this tree to fly around... As silly as that sounds." I replied, looking down at him, then back at Jasper.

"I'm going to tell Tori you're cheating on her with a tree." He said, laughing a little.

I couldn't help but laugh too. Humphrey seemed to have that effect on others... Always being able to make someone laugh and smile, no matter what. He was definately the joker of the pack. The Fun Loving Omega! Of course, you already knew that. I know him and Kate will, eventually, take that next big step in their marriage. I don't think I really need to explain what that is, because you probably already know. I decided I would sit here until Tori came back from her duties...

**Tori's P.O.V.**

As I walked up the hill towards Cole and I's den, I chatted with Kate. It had been a while since we had actually had a legitamate conversation, so talking to her just felt... calming.

"So, how are you and Humphrey doing?" I asked her.

"We're doing great! We talked about... things, last night." She replied, making me curious and interested.

"Things? What kind of... things?" I asked, smiling.

"Well since you asked... We were talking about having puppies!" She said to me in a whisper like yell.

"Awww, that's so cute! Are you going to go through with it?" I asked, feeling a little to girly to be comfortable.

"We decided that we will wait a little longer. We want to have a little more time together alone before we actually start to try and have them."

"Well, when you start, I wish the both of you good luck." I said smiling.

She thanked me, and we walked a little longer before she spoke up again.

"So... What about you and Cole? Have you thought about it?" She questioned.

"About what?" I asked.

"Puppies! Come on, you two must have talked about it by now! Don't you lie to me..." She said smirking at me.

"W-Well... Yes... Yes, we have... And I'm almost afraid." I replied, blushing.

"Is it because you don't think Cole is ready? Because in my own opinion, he's like an exact replica of Humphrey, just bigger, and I think Humphrey's ready."

"No, no it's not that... It's just..." I was to embarrassed to finish, but because Kate knew me so well, she finished for me.

"Your... 'heat'?" She guessed, making me nod.

"Well, my mom says that it hit you faster than anyone else in the pack... And that a few males might stare, but I doubt Cole will let them. To be completely honest, I have no clue how Cole hasn't practically attacked you yet. The scent is... VERY strong. I have yet for nature to take it's toll on me..." She said, not really helping my blushing, embarrassed state.

"Kate... Not helping me here." I said.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I've been keeping my tail as far down as I can to block most of the scent, so that's probably why. The worst part is it's not only affecting him, but me as well... It scares me. What if I lose control of myself? I don't want that to happen Kate...!" I said, yelling a little at the end.

"Tori, you're a strong girl! You can resist that urge, I know you can. The only way you'll lose yourself is if you want it to happen." She said, stopping me and hugging me, smiling as she spoke.

Kate was like my sister. She has always been there for me, and even though I was an only pup, she acted like she was my sister! She's technically my sister-in-law now that I think about it... Or will be.

"Thanks Kate... That really helps believe it or not. I don't know what I would do without you." I said, smiling, hugging her back.

"You know what Tori? That just made my day. Thank you."

She broke the hug.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend some time with my mate..." She said, walking past me to an approaching Humphrey, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Okay, I was going to go and see Cole anyway... Bye you two...!" I said, walking up the hill towards Cole and I's den.

Before I got to far, Humphrey called out my name.

"Hey Tori!"

"Yeah?"

"You might hurry up and get to Cole before he runs away with that tree of his!" He said, smirking.

Of course. Cole and his tree... He loved that tree, and I really can't explain why. I have no problem with it, but it truly is fun to tease him about it. It's not like he minds that much anyway...

"Thanks Humphrey!" I replied, shaking my head and smiling.

As I approached Cole and I's den, I looked up to see him just sitting in his tree, facing the same direction as always.

"I'm home Lover...!" I called out to him.

He broke his attention from the valley, looked down at me, and smiled. It was cute, because when he looked at me, his tail started to wag, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on cutey, I want a hug!" I yelled up to him.

Of course he immediately leapt down from his place. I really wish he didn't though, considering he was pretty high up, and could hurt himself... It was a miracle that his teeth didn't get ripped out of his face with the way he jumped down from branch to branch, grabbing each one with his jaws. Eventually though, he reached the ground, not a scratch on him, smiling. His facial expression changed from a smile to one of curiosity for a brief second, before he spit out a piece of bark, making me laugh.

"Good job... Now where's my hug?" I said, opening my arms for him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. For as big as he was, he knew how to be gentle... I loved that about him, along with the millions upon millions of other reasons. He went to pull me in for a kiss, but I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips, as if to shush him.

"With that bark in your mouth?" I asked, smirking.

He pulled away, and stopped hugging me, apologizing I started to feel bad, hoping he would know I was only kidding... I shook my head, tackling him onto his back, and planting a big, wet kiss on his lips. He was obviously shocked at first, but immediately started kissing me back. I eventually broke the kiss, letting him pant for air.

"You don't really think I'd give up a kiss from you because of a little piece of bark, do you?" I asked.

"S-Sorry..." He replied blushing, smiling, his tail wagging happily.

I giggled again, and got off of him. He acted like such a puppy sometimes, it was hard to believe he grew up at all. What made it even cutier was that he doesn't mean to do it sometimes. I guess he would always be a pup at heart. I got off of him and let him stand, nuzzling him.

"So how was your day?" Cole asked.

"Oh it was fine... Torturous, but fine..." I replied.

"Torturous? Why?"

"Because I know what tomorrow will bring..." I answered, smiling up at him, and giving him another kiss.

He pulled me into a small hug, kissing back.

"As if I could ever forget..." He said, breaking the hug and kiss, going underneath me and lifting me onto his back.

We both decided it would be best if we went to sleep as early as possible. To try and make tomorrow come faster, that is. Well... At least TRY to go to sleep early. After the first hour or so of trying to sleep, the sun had long disappeared behind the mountains, leaving Cole and I to bask in the little lighting that the moon provided.

"Never knew it could get so dark in here..." I said, abandoning the long gone conversation we had started about the stars and why there are so many.

"You'd be surprised what this den hides... That's why I like it though."

"Don't tell me you're going to have an affair with the tree now..." I said, smirking.

I heard him laugh a little, kissing the top of my head

"Never will I cheat on you..."

I giggled, and snuggling closer to him, and he eventually wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible.

"Jeez... Why are you so warm?" I asked.

"O-Oh, am I smothering you?"

He tried to release me, but I didn't let him.

"Almost a year you've been cuddling with me like this, and you've never smothered me before... What makes you think it will now?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"There's never any reason to not ask..." He said.

"Cole, you could be even warmer than this, and I still wouldn't mind... I love the heat..." I replied, nuzzling my muzzle into his neck.

"Oh really?"

I felt his body shift behind me, turning into his angel. I watched as the den started to glow, his body temperature increasing nearly double... It felt as if I were getting a massage from a billion little wolves.

"Mmmmmmmm... This makes you sooo much hotter... I didn't think that was possible..." I said, winking back at him.

He blushed a little, and tried to take his arms out from around me, only to have me pull them back.

"Nooo... I like it." I said snuggling into his chest, trying to be cute.

"Are you sure? I can get pretty warm... I'm afraid I'll bake you or something." He said, smirking a little.

Even though I knew he was only joking, I wouldn't doubt it. He did get MUCH warmer... I didn't mind though. It was like I had a blanket made of the sun, with the stitching of stars!

"I'm sure... Trust me." I said with a smile.

Eventually, the night engulfed Cole and I, soothing us into a deep, peaceful sleep... The day that awaited us was so close, yet it felt so far...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Have I lost my touch? I think so... Just to be clear, this is just proof that I haven't abandoned my series. :) Don't expect another update for a little while... I'm only on chapter three so far... :/ Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm lazy, I get it. Sorry for the errors if there is any... I just needed a break, that's all. I'm starting to get back into it... So keep your chins up friends! :D I promise, I'll try to get at least 1000 words a chapter, I'll try to get to chapter ten by June! (I'M LAZY I KNOW! xD ) Until then guys, have a wonderful day and or night depending on your area! xP And as I always say... UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS!~ I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I'm back guys! Not completely, but I finally said what the heck and decided to post again! :D I'm listening to the train song from Alpha and Omega just to make this that much more epic. xD Well, here's chapter two! Again, excuse me for the errors, but I tried my best. I know, this chapter's shorter than the last, but the first one was meant to be long. :) Well, I'm holding you up, so have fun, and READ ON!**_

* * *

**Chapter: 2/Cole's P.O.V. **

I woke up the next morning as my normal self. I must have changed while I was sleeping. Tori was still beneath me, and the sun was no longer touching the mountains. It made me wonder how much time we'd spent sleeping... Strangely enough, I still felt tired. I couldn't explain why, considering we'd fell asleep just after the sun went down... The thought was pushed away when Tori mumbled something in a happy tone. She was smiling in her sleep, so I listened in.

"Come inside Z... It's time to go to sleep..." She said, nuzzling back against me.

"Z? Who's Z?..." I asked myself aloud, making her stir a bit.

I shut up quickly, seeing if her dream would continue.

"Thank you Cole... So much..." She said, her voice breaking a bit, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I pulled her close to me, and she sniffled quiety. I nuzzled her gently, showing her I truely was there to comfort her.

"For what My Dear?" I asked her quietly.

"F-For Zander... I couldn't b-be happier..." She replied, nuzzling back against me.

Though I wanted to ask her who Zander was, I didn't want to turn her dream into a nightmare by asking the wrong question. I was confused as to who Zander was, but I dare not question it. If I asked that, her mind could switch to a panicked state, and make the dream go bad... So to avoid that, I simply responded in a way that was positive.

"You're welcome My Love..." I said, nuzzling her again.

I waited a few minutes, and eventually she started to stir again. She opened her eyes a little, and yawned, closing them again.

"Goodmorning Beautiful..." I said to her, smiling.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake..." She said, nuzzling back against me once more.

I hugged my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay... Today is a special day." I replied.

"I know... How could I ever forget?" She asked, turning over so we were face to face, wrapping her arms around my neck, smiling a warming smile.

I felt my heart melt as I looked into her beautiful blue sapphires. I could lose myself in her eyes forever and not have a care in the world. If only she knew how much I loved her. If she knew what I would do to keep her safe, to keep her happy!... But I could never ever tell her what it feels like to love her. There were so many emotions bottled up inside my heart that whenever I wanted to tell her, my mouth couldn't sound out the words.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

"Like a puppy at a sleep over..." She replied, kissing me passionately.

Of course I didn't waste any time kissing her back. I loved her taste... So sweet, and mysterious... I couldn't explain what else I tasted. All I knew was it was good, and I wouldn't question it... Soon, she broke the kiss and rubbed noses with me, taking her arms out from around my neck and sitting up, looking outside. I sat up with her, got behind her, and started rubbing her back. The look on her face went from one of surprise, to one of pleasure as her eyes glazed over, and her mouth formed into a smile that practically begged for me to continue. I happily obliged.

"You know, we should be getting ready for the wedding..." I said, nuzzling her cheek.

"You started this..." She replied smirking, nuzzling me back.

I gave her a look that showed I was being serious, smiling.

"Please... Just a little while longer?" She asked.

I nodded and happily continued massaging her.

"Besides... I wanted to talk to you about something..." She added.

"Oh... Okay then. About what?" I asked.

She sighed and made a small circle in the ground with her claw. Was she nervous about something?

"Cole... I wanted to talk about having pups." She said, shocking me greatly.

"Pups?" I asked, making sure I heard her right, a wide eyed expression plastered on my face.

She nodded, and made me stop massaging her by turning around to face me.

"I really want us to have pups of our own Cole... I want to be a mommy, and I know you could make me one." She said, putting her paw over mine.

I felt her touch, and it ripped me from my trance. I stared down at her paw over mind for a little while before looking back up at her. I knew she was being serious by the look of worry on her face. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond to something like that... It was like a big slap in the face saying, "Hello! Time to wake up Cole!" It wasn't that I didn't want to have pups with her, and if the thought crossed your mind, you must be INSANE... But I wasn't sure if she was ready for a responsibility like that... Heck, I didn't even know if I was ready for a responsibility like that!

"Tori... I know how you feel... I wish I could say I knew I was ready for a thing like that, but... I don't know..."

"Cole, I've been with you long enough to know that you would make a wonderful father... I know the pups would love you, and I know you're ready..." She replied, hugging me close.

"Tori I..." I wasn't able to finish.

My thoughts were everywhere, and no matter how hard I'd tried, I couldn't get the idea of Tori's 'heat' making her say those things out of my head... What if she was really was that desperate? What if it was all going to her head, and I made the mistake of saying yes, and DID mate with her? I would completely destroy her life... All over a little lust... I looked outside the den, seeing that it was getting close to being noon... Our wedding.

"Tori, please... I want this as much as you do, but we can't talk about this now. After the wedding, okay?" I asked, holding both her paws in mine, looking her in the eyes.

She looked a little hurt... Almost as if she thought I was trying to avoid the subject, and didn't want to have pups with her... But that was the farthest thing from my mind. I wish she and I could stay here and make this den shake!... But I still had to know if it really was _her_ saying those things, and not just lust. Plus, we weren't even married yet!

"I promise Lovely... I promise you that after the wedding, you and I can discuss this all you want... All night if we have to." I said, putting our noses together, smiling at her.

She stared back into my eyes for a while before gaining a smile on her face.

"Okay..." She replied, rubbing noses with me.

"Good... Now, the wedding should be soon. Didn't you say Kate was going to help you get ready today?" I asked.

She didn't speak, but instead pointed towards the den entrance, giggling as she did. I turned to see Kate sitting against the den wall, smirking at me.

"Boy, such a Romeo Cole... Come on, it's bad luck to see the bride before it's time. Shoo, shoo!" She said, making me blush a little while pushing me out of the den.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!..." I said, laughing a little.

"I'll see you soon My Love." I said, smiling at Tori.

She waved at me.

"See you then Romeo..." She said, giggling with Kate.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head and smiling. I kind of liked the cute nickname they'd given me. I don't know why, but I just love having little nicknames. I'm her Moon, and she's my Sunny Puppy... I can guarantee that there'll be more than just those, considering we have a few others already... But enough with the thought of nicknames, I have a VERY important event in a few hours, and I still need to ask Humphrey if he'll help me... He'll more than likely say yes, but if he doesn't I'll just have to really have to pull off some magic.

* * *

**_So, did you like it? Good? Bad? Say it with me... Wolfy?! :D Hahaha, you guys make me smile. :) Sorry about the late updates, I've been having a few sanity issues... I'm fine though. Hopefully... Anyway, Post a review to tell me how I did! :D Remember, I'm always open to suggestions. :) So, I'll see you guys next time, and as I always say... Until Next Time My Friends... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Sorry that it's been SOOO long since I updated, but I haven't gotten much done... I only have up to Chapter Seven. So much for getting up to Chapter Ten by June huh? Don't worry guys, though these times on FanFiction are hard with how much authors are abandoning their stories and letting their fans down, I will NOT do the same! Never! So here it is, Chapter Three to Life's Little Miracles! READ ON!**

* * *

**Chapter: 3/Three Hours Later**

Of course Humphrey would say yes, what did you think he would say? It was only ten minutes until the wedding, and I was freaking out. I was ready and everything, but I was so nervous... I couldn't even explain why. I WANTED to be her mate, and I WANTED it to be forever and always... But I can't explain why I was so nervous. I know it wasn't because we were going to be in front of all those wolves... I would marry her in front of the entire universe if she wanted too!... But I couldn't explain why I was as nervous as I was.

"You excited?" I heard Humphrey ask, shattering my thoughts.

"Oh yeah!... But I'm nervous." I replied, looking at him for a second, then back outside his den.

"How come? It's nothing to be worried over... You do want this, right?"

"Of course I want this! I just... I don't know why." I exclaimed, not really meaning to yell.

"Well you're probably just over reacting... Just think about the happiness that's to come after you marry her!"

I tried to imagine Tori and I sitting together in our den, watching the sun set like we have many times before... I could see it clearly, and it made me smile. But something was missing. I tried to place what it was, but Humphrey had yet again broke my train of thoughts.

"See? You're smiling, that's good! Really good actually, because it's time for the wedding... You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding, would you?" He asked, pushing me out of the den.

"No!"

"Then hurry up, we don't want to make her wait!" He said, making us both break out into a small run.

When we arrived in the valley, a few wolves were already gathered around, just sitting and waiting for Tori and I. I stood off to the side of the stone Tori and I would be standing on, not wanting to stand on it until she did. A few minutes passed by, and surprisingly a lot more wolves came and took their places around me. My heart was pounding for some unknown reason... I guess it was having to wait that made me anxious. Another few minutes went by, and I saw Kate walking into the valley, taking her place in the crowd and smiling at me. I smiled back and turned to see what I thought wasn't real... Something so beautiful and graceful that I thought I was dreaming for just a second...

_Tori..._

My heart fluttered at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her. When I tried to say something, it all came out as a bunch of gibberish and studdering. She giggled, along with a few wolves around the two of us. I blushed a little.

"What's wrong handsome?" She asked, smirking.

"I-I... Just, wow... You're so beautiful... I feel like this is all a dream..." I managed studdered out, not being able to stop myself from staring, making her giggle once again.

"Well you can thank Kate for that... She really is magical isn't she?" Tori asked, making me nod.

"I didn't know there was this level of beauty... Then again, this is you we're talking about." I said, winking at her.

She blushed, stepping onto the stone.

"Why thank you... But you know I'm not going to agree with you." She replied.

"I know... But it's hard to see your own reflection without water, now isn't it?" I asked, smirking, and stepping onto the stone with her.

She sighed, smiling.

"My Romeo..."

I smiled a little and looked around.

"I think mostly everyone is here... Should we start?" I asked her.

"Yes... I can't wait any longer." She said, looking me in the eyes, making me stare back.

"Well... Together then?" I asked, but she had already began accepting my scent, making everyone around us chuckle.

I didn't waste any time and started to take in her scent as well. I could smell flowers from around our den, along with a faint hint of the mint plants that were scattered throughout Jasper. I could smell her heat a little, but it didn't effect me too much... I loved the smell anyway. We pulled back until we were face to face again, and nibbled each other's ear. It was a funny feeling, and it made me want to laugh a little... I held it in though. We soon stopped and looked back into each other's eyes again. We knew what was going to come next, and my heart was pounding. I was glad I could hear the faint cries from Shakey, because the silence between us all would have been awkward. I wasn't able to help myself from chuckling at him. I took a deep breath...

"Are you ready?" I asked with a smile.

Tori's eyes started to get glassy and tear up, nodding and smiling back.

"I can't tell you how much I want this..." She replied.

"Then what are we waiting for...?" I said, stepping just a little closer.

She stepped closer as well, and we both leaned our heads in... She closed her eyes, and I did the same.

I felt as if time slowed...

I could feel her breath against my nose, so close...

And then I felt it.

_**Our noses touched... **_

She started rubbing hers against mine, and I did the same. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. My eyes opened fast, just in time to see Tori open hers slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you Cole..." She said in a quiet tone, smiling happily.

"I love you too Tori..." I replied, nuzzling and hugging her, tears pricking the back of my eyes.

I didn't hold them back and let them slide down my cheeks. I could hear an "Awww" or two erupt from the crowd, knowing one of the voices came from either Reba or Janice, if not both. Eventually everyone started coming around to congratulate us, or to wish us a happy marriage. After that was all done, we had a small celebration, then everyone started to go back to there regular everyday tasks. Well, except Tori and I... We had the next few days to ourselves, and we planned on spending them together...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Wolfy? Tell me in a review! :D Remember guys, I will NEVER abandon my stories and disappoint you guys. :) You're all so important to me, and with every review I get, it gives me that special boost and lets me know that you guys really do appreciate what I'm doing. :) I love you guys so much! :') Well... Before I lose myself I better let you guys go. So, as I always say... Until next time my friends...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! In case you're curious, yes, I am VERY VERY VERY happy and excited today, for two reasons! One: I'm updating for you guys, and Two and most important: "Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure" IS GOING TO BE COMING OUT ON BLU-RAY AND DVD OCTOBER 8! You all MUST buy this movie! Remember, the more money they make off the movie, the greater the chance of them making a sequel! :'D PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME! Okay, now that that's out of my system... READ ON MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

By the time the celebration was over, it was well into the afternoon. So Tori and I decided we would just spend the rest of our time in a small meadow about a mile from our den. Sure it was a bit of a walk, but we didn't mind. We walked straight to the center of the meadow, not even thinking about it.

"It's so beautiful out here..." Said Tori, looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you..." I replied, smirking, knowing it was a cheesy thing to say.

She set herself up for that one... She giggled and blushed.

"Awww, you're so sweet..." She said while nuzzling against me, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and shivered. I couldn't help it, her kisses would probably always have that effect on me... After a few minutes of silence, she poked me in my side and stepped away.

"I'm feeling... energenic... Let's play a game. You're it!" She said before running away laughing.

I smirked and laughed a little, giving her chase. We ran through the meadow for quite some time, laughing and playing like little pups. Something I felt like we hadn't been able to do for while... The meadow led off into a field littered with tall grass, tall enough to the point of where I couldn't see over it unless I stood on my hind legs. Of course Tori would run in there...

"How ironic..." I said.

"Come and get me Big Boy!" I heard her yell from amongst the grass, laughing.

I smirked and stopped running once I reached the edge of where the field and meadow meet. I listened closely, hearing her footsteps come to a slow. She must have figured out that I was no longer following her. I started to slowly stalk through the grass, like a predator searching for its prey... Once again, I felt cheesy. I stopped again, listening the best I could, not being able to hear her moving anymore, but I could hear what sounded like something trying to muffle a giggle... A feminine giggle. I smirked again, and followed the sound of her failed muffle attempt. Eventually, the sound stopped, and I was forced to stop and listen again... Only this time, I couldn't hear anything.

"...Huh? Where did she go?" I asked myself aloud, not really meaning too.

I listened a little longer, and still heard nothing. She was getting really good at her disappearing act... I considered standing up on my hind legs to look around, but I knew she wouldn't be out in the open. She's an amazing hunter, so her skills far surpassed my own. Of course I still had one more method on finding her... I took in all the scents around me, smelling all sorts of things. Pine trees, the tall grass, the various flowers that were growing all over the meadow, and Tori's scent... Her flowery, minty scent. I followed her beautiful aroma to a small clearing in the center of the field. It was about twice the size of my den, so I didn't think it would be much of a problem to find her. There was a hollowed out tree trunk, a small boulder, and what I believed to be just a small patch of flowers... I went to approach the tree trunk first, but as soon as I did, the patch of flowers moved, and I saw a beautiful blur come out of it and tackle me to the ground.

"Boo!" She said, laughing like a teenage girl.

I'm going to be honest and say she really did give me a good scare there. But come on, who wouldn't get startled by something like that?

"Jeez Tori!... Scared me a little." I said, smiling and chuckling.

"That was the point..." She replied with a devious smile, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, smirking and shaking my head, kissing her quickly. She put her paws around my neck before I could break the kiss, making the original peck to a heated kiss. It felt so ludicrous to know I was married to Tori... My dream girl... And boy she could kiss. After about ten seconds she broke the kiss, leaving me with the stupidest face. Of course, this face was one of pleasure and happiness. She giggled a little before speaking.

"You're so cute... I should do that more often."

"P-Please do..." I replied, almost sounding like I was begging.

She smiled down at me and was about to kiss me again, but we heard something... I couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Did you hear that?" She asked me.

"Yeah..." I said, a playful disappointment showing in my voice.

She looked at me with a face that said, "Really" and I smirked before we heard the sound again, only louder this time... It was thunder.

"Uh oh..." We mumbled at the same time, looking up to the heavens.

Dark clouds were migrating over Jasper... And fast. We could hear the sound of heavy rain starting to hit the trees just beyond the field and meadow, and we quickly jumped up.

"I guess it's time for a race." Said Tori, getting down into a running stance, smiling playfully at me.

"I doubt I'll win... But bring it on _Little Girl..._" I replied, making sure that she'd heard me well, getting into a running stance.

"Little Girl?! Okay, you asked for it!" She yelled, grinning and sprinting off.

"Hey! Cheater!" I exclaimed before sprinting after her, laughing.

As we took off out of the meadow we followed the path back to our den, running as fast as we could. Tori and I were neck at neck, but mostly because she was holding back. At least she was giving me a little bit of a chance. I turned around to look at the clouds again, seeing that they were almost upon us, watching as the powerful rain started to cover the near ground behind us.

"Hurry Cole! Before the rain gets us both!" Tori yelled to me, a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I yelled back, panting and laughing.

"Well run faster!"

She laughed and kept running. Soon we were able to see our den, but the rain was just barely missing the tips of our tails. It was a clear, smooth, and straight run, making the chance of us escaping the rain just a little bit better. As we rounded the corner to our den, we quickly ran inside and the rain just barely missed us. We sit down inside, panting a little, smiling triumphantly and laughing. I'll be honest, I really wasn't expecting us to actually make it here in time... Not with how fast the rain was coming down.

"We did it...!" Tori stated, her panting starting to slow.

"Yeah!..." I replied, my breathing fast.

"Regardless... I still win." She said, chuckling at me.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"As if I had a chance at winning a race against the fastest wolf in existance..." I stated, winking at her.

"Hey, I've seen bigger miracles..." She said, putting her paw over mine.

I could tell she was hinting towards what had happened to me... It made my scar sting. I smiled a little, turning my paw so I could hold hers.

"So have I..." I replied, pulling her close.

"I'm married to the most beautiful wolf ever created... That's a miracle in itself..."

She blushed once again like crazy, nuzzling my cheek.

"I'm not beautiful... And you make it sound like I was put together." She said, smirking.

"Well technically you were put together... I mean, when you Mom and Dad ma-"

Her eyes went wide and she lunged for me.

"Ah! Ah! No more! I don't need to hear what was done to have us made!..." She replied, clamping her paws over my muzzle.

I smiled beneath her paws, chuckling beneath them. I pulled her paws away from my mouth to speak.

"Well, I promised you a talk... And that subject you're avoiding seems to be one of the topics." I replied, smirking, making her blush harder.

"Well... That's different..." She said, making me laugh a little.

"Different? The only thing that's different about it is it was your parents, not us."

"Shhhh! Shut up!"

She pushed me, making me smile and laugh, not being able to help myself.

"Sorry, you're just so teaseable..." I replied, making her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Whatever... Meany."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and I chuckled. She could be so immature sometimes... Not that it was a bad thing. Besides, I wasn't one to talk.

"Well, continuing our conversation from before..."

**About an hour later...**

We talked for about an hour, all on the topic of pups. We argued back and forth in a friendly sort of way with her saying I was ready, and me saying I wasn't.

"Why do you say that Cole? You are responsible!" Tori said, a slight look of sadness in her eyes.

It was truly killing me...

"Lovely, I'm an Omega... Being responsible probably isn't my greatest strong point."

"So? Omega's ARE responsible! Their responsibility is to break up pack fights! Without you guys, we would have torn each other to pieces without a doubt!..." She replied.

I have to say, when Tori wants something, she'll do anything to get what she wants. An hour of discussion and she changed my whole opinion about myself! The only thing that was stopping me now was being responsible enough.

"Bu-..."

"Cole...!" She interupted me.

"I love you, with all my heart and soul, and I would never lie to you... Please Cole..." She hugged me, nuzzling her face into my neck fur.

"Please... Why don't you believe me...?" She asked.

I could tell she was holding back her tears, and it was tearing me apart. I could feel my heart breaking into a billion little pieces... I can't believe she would even think I didn't believe her... Didn't trust her. I put my paw gently beneath her chin, making her look at me.

"I believe you Tori... I would trust you with my life. I just don't trust myself... Not with a responsibility as big as being a father. What if I can't provide you and the pups with what you need? I'm no Alpha..."

"C-Cole... I don't want an Alpha..." She started, inching her muzzle closer to mine.

"I want you..." She finished, gently pushing her lips against mine once again.

I couldn't fight back against her. Her kisses were just hypnotizing me... But I bet I've said that a hundred times now haven't I? Before long she broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes, putting our noses together.

"I know you'll make a wonderful father..." She said after our kiss was over.

She was trying so hard... So hard to convince me into believing that I would be a wonderful father. I wish I could say I felt the same way she did. I wish I could say I knew I would be a wonderful father. I wish I was as confident as she was... but I wasn't. I guess that's one of the many reasons I love her. Because she won't give up on me, and I won't ever, ever, ever give up on her.

"Tori..." I started, not knowing what to say...

Then I felt a familiar feeling... Like something was missing. Just like I did before the wedding right before Humphrey shattered my thoughts... I found my gaze not to be on Tori, but on the ground beside her. I kept looking at that spot for the longest time, not understanding why I was staring at it. I could hear her call out my name, but at the same time, I wasn't able to respond. My mind was deep in a trance that I couldn't break. I felt myself start to seemingly drift off, yet I felt wide awake... Then I saw something... A shadow... A silouette of something. At first I only saw one, but then another appeared right next to it, only slightly bigger! I knew they weren't really there, but for a second, I actually believed they were. They went from shadows to a seemingly furry creature! They looked like little... pups. I felt myself start to smile, making them both smile back and wag their tails. One started to speak, but it didn't make a sound. I went to touch one of them, but then Tori waved her paw in front of my face and they both disappeared.

"Cole...?" Tori called my name again, her head tilted a little.

I shook my head and looked at her before responding.

"Huh?"

"You started talking, but you never finished... You just started staring at the ground. Are you okay?" She asked, nuzzling my cheek.

I let her nuzzle me, then quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, hearing her yelp in surprise.

"Oh! Ummm... Okay." She said, hugging me as well.

"Tori... I've made my decision..." I said, still hugging her tightly.

I heard her let out a sigh of sadness, nodding. I felt her hot tears slide down onto my neck, and I knew she thought I wasn't going to do it...

But boy was she wrong.

I pulled her out of the hug and made her look at me, smiling, and kissing her deeply, shocking her.

"M-Mmmm...?" She mumbled, kissing back a little.

I broke the kiss and laid her down on her back, standing over her, still smiling.

"I never said what my decision was Tori..." I said, nuzzling her cheek.

She stared up at me, her eyes widening slowly. She was about to speak, but I stopped her, gently placing my paw over her muzzle.

"Shhhh... Don't say a word..." I started, feeling the heat flush to her cheeks, knowing she was blushing.

"I love you... And I want this just as much as you do... Because I want to make you happy, and if making you a Mommy is what it takes..."

I leaned down to whisper something in her ear, making her blush madly and shivered. No I'm not going to say what, use your imagination! She finally looked into my eyes and smiled happily, her eyes leaking tears of joy.

"C-Cole... I'm happy with just you..." She said, sniffling a little.

"Then I want to make you happier... I want to make your life perfect... Because I love you with all my heart and soul, and I would give my life just to see you smile..." I replied, still looking into her beautiful sapphires.

"I will never make you do that Cole... Never..." She said before gently pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss.

I didn't resist, and kissed her back. I'm not going to tell of what happened after this point... Again, use your imagination! No, you know what, don't think about that, that's weird... Though I must say it was magical. We knew it probably wouldn't work after our first try, but we didn't mind... No, not at all. Even when it came down to the very last second, I didn't have any regrets. We fell asleep shortly after, and I knew right before the moon carassed me to sleep, that this day will have changed our lives forever...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Wolfy? Unexpected Wolfy? Tell me in a review! :) It seems as though Cole and Tori have officially decided that they're going to have pups and start a family together... Is it what you guys wanted? Is it what you expected? Please do tell! Looks like Kate and Hu-... I mean, u-uhhh... NOTHING! Not going to spoil it! Before I go I just want to remind you all to go out on October 8 and get ****"Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure!" So, I'll take my leave now, and like I always say... Until Next Time My Friends... **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Cole/AaOWaSaCD4ever here, bringing you Chapter Five to "Life's Little Miracles!" Before I start, I would just like to say that I've missed you guys, and that **_I've posted a poll on my profile for everyone to vote on, and would appreciate it if everyone voted. :)_** I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long... Sorry about that by the way, I'll see what I can do about updating faster. I wish I could update as fast as I used to, but alas, I've lost my... well, inspiration... No one is updating their stories anymore, and I'm just not getting the same reviews I used to... I'm losing my touch, and just don't get the same spark I used to when writing stories. One of the reasons I'm so depressed is because one of my favorite authors on here hasn't been responding to the messages I've been sending him, and I'm getting so worried. Humphrey Loves Kate, AKA: HLK, hasn't been updating, or even PMing me back. Does anyone know what happened to him? Please, if anyone knows anything, tell me. The last I talked to him, he said he was sick, and I'm wondering if he was ill with something fatal... I'm sorry guys, I'm rambling again... Go ahead, read on...**

* * *

**Chapter: 5/Unknown P.O.V.**

I crawled out of the hole I was left to burn in, grunting in pain as I rolled over onto my back.

_"You are a disgrace... __**Worthless**__!" _

That's all I could hear since... that day. When that wolf boy over threw me. I looked around, not knowing where I was at all. The body that I currently owned was destroyed because of _**him**_... I needed someone or something's life force, and fast. With the condition my current body was in, I didn't have much time before it gave out on me... It didn't matter what gave me the energy, as long as it could breath air. I looked around, seeing nothing but trees, grass, and bushes... Nothing I could absorb energy from. I pushed myself to my bloodied feet... To hell with that wolf... I could hardly stand, let alone walk! I limped slowly to what looked like a small path made by humans.

_"I must be in a park... Or hunting grounds." _I thought to myself.

Either way, there must be humans here. I needed one, and I needed one _**now. **_Just to my luck, I heard someone coming... A male. I could see him jogging up the path. Tall, skinny, average built. He wasn't much, but he was just what I needed. I hobbled out of my spot in the woods once he was close enough and quickly grabbed him, bringing us both to the ground. He struggled and yelled, but dispite his efforts, they were all futile. I may have been injured, but that didn't mean I was weak.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" He yelled.

"Shut up human!" I yelled before pushing my hand over his face, stealing his energy straight from his soul.

I heard him gasp as he closed his eyes, his body convulsing, trying to force me away. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle... I loved watching my victims suffer. He tried to fight it... Oh so badly. He was stronger than most I will admit. Of course, he wasn't strong enough... Eventually, he stopped struggling and went limp, and all of his power was mine...

"Finally... After all this time..."

I formed a sphere of darkness in the palms of my hands and pushed it deep into my chest, healing whatever physical damages that were done to me.

"I'm whole again..."

I clenching my fists and let the pure rage and vigor flow through me. I was as even stronger than I was before! I could feel the power from that humans soul flowing through my muscles, just begging for a little bit of release... I swung my fist at a nearby tree, shattering the two foot wide base of it, watching it fall to the ground.

"Ohhh yes... That feels wonderful..."

Before I could do anything else, the human that I thought I'd killed started to groan and wriggle around.

"How the hell are you still breathing...?" I said to the human, staring down at him.

Of course I didn't expect him to respond, so instead of finishing him off, I decided I had better things to do than kill such an inferior being...

"Consider letting you live a gift from me. You're just lucky that I have better things to take care of..."

I turned to walk down the mountain path, but something inside of me was telling me there was something... special, about this human... He knew something that I didn't.

"...But before I go..."

I leaned over the human and placed my hand on his head, raking through his memories for anything useful. After a few minutes of searching, I came across something interesting... **Quite **interesting in fact...

"Well well well... Looks like it's a small world after all _Joseph..."_

**Cole's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a bit of an embarrassing start. While Tori and I were still asleep, Tori being wrapped in my arms as she always is, I heard a wolf calling my name... I'm not a very light sleeper, considering I can sleep through just about anything, so I didn't wake very fast. The voice calling my name sounded quite distant, so I decided to just let my ears adjust... bad idea.

"Cole! Cole! Get up!" Yelled Razor, someone I hadn't seen in a while.

I quickly awoke and yelled a little, startled. She scared me half to death!

"Jeez Razor, what?! You scared me!" I replied, a little annoyed that our sleep was interupted.

"I'm sorry, but I have a good reason. We need your help! Right. Now. Before Garth kills this wolf!"

The second I heard that, my face turned from one of annoyance, to one more serious. By now Tori was awake and looking at me... She was the light sleeper. She gestured for me to go, nodding her head in Razor's direction.

"You heard her, go and help pry Garth off that wolf." She said in a more calming tone.

I nodded and got up.

"Alright, take me to him." I said, running with Razor towards the fight.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Wolfy? Tell me in a review! Again, before I go guys, PLEASE tell me if you know what has happened to Humphrey Loves Kate. Thank you... So like I always say... Until next time my friends... **


End file.
